


Watch out Jack, looks like Thor has a new bff…

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While I have little doubt that every version of Thor from any universe will be friends with Jack O'Neill, I just thought that Thor and Ronon would have such destructive fun together. Plus I was very bored in Las Vegas and had time on my hands - hence weird Photoshopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch out Jack, looks like Thor has a new bff…

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
